


𝖢𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾 𝖳𝗈 𝖬𝖾

by overwhelmingi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingi/pseuds/overwhelmingi
Summary: Constance gave a small smile.“Of course Mari, I cant be anybody without you close to me”
Relationships: mari|constance





	𝖢𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾 𝖳𝗈 𝖬𝖾

**Author's Note:**

> Constance gave a small smile.
> 
> “Of course Mari, I cant be anybody without you close to me”

—

constance gave a soft smile.

“of course mari, i can’t be anybody without you close to me”

mari chuckled at her girlfriend, the way she gazed down at such simple words of love.

“but still constance,” mari murmured, picking at the grass beneath her. “you bring yourself down to be bring me up. don’t act like you’re an animal babe.”

turning to star into the sunset, mari temporarily forgot about constance for a mere second. 

it was a bad idea.

hearing a sharp noise, mari turned to her left and held out a hand to swiftly grab hold onto the knife constance was just about to stab her with. blood dripped down her sun-kissed hands as she stared down her girlfriend.

“b-but,” constance whispered shakily. “I feel like an animal darling, only you can control me.” mari sniffed angrily, pulling the other girl’s hand so that the knife was poking her chest.

“stop behaving like an untamable animal babe, maybe yes you should stay close to me but when you act out like this bad things may happen. like a punishment,” mari deadpanned.

constance snatched the knife out of younger’s hand with bright eyes and a slight blush. “oh! then punish me!,” she exclaimed, pushing her face close close to mari’s

the younger female pushed away her face with an irritated groan. how unfortunate she ended up with constance, who she’ll have to take care of until her mental state comes back.

how very unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> new мeѕѕage!
> 
> Oᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ 
> 
> 𝗈 𝗏 𝖾 𝗋 𝗐 𝗁 𝖾 𝗅 𝗆 𝗂 𝗇 𝗀 𝗂 ?
> 
> [ʏᴇs] ᴏʀ [ɴᴏ]
> 
> Yᴇs?
> 
> ~ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ~
> 
> ⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄
> 
> Lᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ 💌  
> -  
> the only two female oc’s that i truly love😌🌸 comment down below if you would like to see more of them! until next time, bye!  
> -𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗂


End file.
